Sudan
Sudan is a country in Northeast Africa. Her official languages are Arabic and English, with the most common language spoken being Sudanese Arabic. Her capital is Khartoum, located at the confluence of the Blue and White Nile. Since 2011, Sudan has been the scene of ongoing military conflict in the regions of South Kordofan, and the Blue Nile. Description Appearance She wears a hijab, as she is an Islamic country. Sudan is sometimes shown to have injuries in reference to the ongoing war. Personality A shy, friendly, innocent girl, who is brave when she needs to be. She also gets depressed alot Interests Playing soccer, athletics, and music. Flag meaning The flag of Sudan was officially adopted on May 20, 1970. It's similar to flags of other Arab countries in both color and style. The red represents socialism, green the traditional color of Islam, while white is symbolic of purity and optimism. Those three colors combined are also the official Pan-Arab colors. History Anglo-Egyptian Sudan The Anglo-Egyptian Sudan was a condominium of the United Kingdom and Egypt in the eastern Sudan region of northern Africa between 1899 and 1956, but in practice the structure of the condominium ensured full British control over the Sudan with Egypt having local influence instead. War in Darfur The War in Darfur, also nicknamed the Land Cruiser War, is a major armed conflict in the Darfur region of Sudan that began in February 2003 when the Sudan Liberation Movement (SLM) and the Justice and Equality Movement (JEM) rebel groups began fighting the government of Sudan, which they accused of oppressing Darfur's non-Arab population.2425 The government responded to attacks by carrying out a campaign of ethnic cleansing against Darfur's non-Arabs. This resulted in the death of hundreds of thousands of civilians and the indictment of Sudan's president, Omar al-Bashir, for genocide, war crimes, and crimes against humanity by the International Criminal Court. South Sudan South Sudan gained independence from Sudan in July 2011 as the outcome of a 2005 peace deal that ended Africa's longest-running civil war. An overwhelming majority of South Sudanese voted in a January 2011 referendum to secede and become Africa's first new country since Eritrea split from Ethiopia in 1993. Sudanese protests (2018–19) On 19 December 2018, a series of demonstrations broke out in several Sudanese cities, due in part to rising costs of living and deterioration of economic conditions at all levels of society. The protests quickly turned from demands for urgent economic reforms into demands for President Omar al-Bashir to step down Politics Geography Sudan is a country in Northeast Africa. It is bordered by Egypt to the north, the Red Sea to the northeast, Eritrea to the east, Ethiopia to the southeast, South Sudan to the south, the Central African Republic to the southwest, Chad to the west, and Libya to the northwest. Sudan occupies a total area of 1,886,068 square kilometers (728,215 square miles), making it the third-largest country in Africa. Relationships Family United Arab Emirates (brother) * Palestine (brother) * Jordan (brother) * South Sudan (brother/sister) * Darfur Siblings **Central Darfur **East Darfur **North Darfur **South Darfur **West Darfur * Saudi Arabia (father?) Friends * United Arab Emirates * Saudi Arabia * Turkey * United Kingdom (sometimes) * Egypt (sometimes) * Russia (mostly) * Algeria * Morocco Neutral Enemies * United States of America * Israel * Egypt * South Sudan (sometimes) * Qatar (sometimes) * Chad Opinions Turkey He is really good guy. He helps me out a lot, and we have been good friends since 1956. Qatar I don’t know whether me and Qatar are friends or not... I wish he'd stop the drama with Saudi Arabia and the United Arab Emirates. Egypt One of the best countries in Africa! But he stole my history from me... South Sudan We are family, so it is hard to be angry with him, but I wish he would stop attacking me. Algeria Good relations, she is a great friend of mine. Palestine I hope that Israel will leave Palestine alone soon... Israel As Sudan supports the independence of Palestine and has never supported Israel, she hates him. Trivia * Sudan has many different regional dialects of sign language. There was a proposal to create a unified version in 2009, but it wasn't widely favored. * Bagpipes became a popular instrument in Sudan's music scene in the 2000s. * In 2010, Sudan was the 17th largest growing economy. References https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sudan Category:Arabian countries Category:Islamic Countries Category:Africa Category:Republics Category:Country Category:Everything Category:Stubs Category:Characters Category:The Sahara Countries Category:Federal states Category:Dictatorships